Does He See It?
by ChAsE.mOrRiS98
Summary: Kendall has been in love with James for a while now and wonders if James sees it. Story is better than Summary trust me Rated T for language and actitvity in later chapters. Kames


Chapter I- Headless Dinosaurs!

**Author's note: Wrote this while I was in the car on my way to my Dad's house. Got my inspiration from reading stories on by Ireland Maslow and Theyreallygone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize **

Kendall's POV:

I stared into his beautiful green eyes as he looked at me with an intimidating smile. I had been in love with James ever since I found out I was bisexual. As a matter of fact he's the reason I turned. Anyway, I couldn't wait to hear what he had to tell me. He was so excited to tell me, or more anxious. So, I wonder if this is good or bad news.

He looked at me and said "I finally have a boyfriend!"

I got a sad look on my face. I wondered if he could tell. I had known James was gay ever since fifth grade when he came out. We were in tenth grade now and it'd been hard for James because he was bullied a lot. I hadn't come out yet so it wasn't as hard for me.

"That's great!" I finally blurted out. I wondered if he could tell I was upset.

"Yeah I know, and I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"What's his name?" I asked not really caring, just trying to be polite.

"Mayson." He told me, looking as if he knew I didn't care.

Just as I started to think of something to say, Logan walked in. I was relieved because I couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"You guys ready to eat?" Logan asked us, about to laugh because he'd seen he scared us.

"Yeah!" We both shouted a little too excitedly.

"Ok we're having dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and yes James I cut the heads off of yours."

James didn't like the heads to be left on the nuggets because he felt bad eating them off. He "didn't want to be the one who killed the dinosaur," he once said.

"Haha!" James shouted sarcastically.

"That's freaking hilarious!" I said and James stared at me with his "whatever" stare. James' POV:

I stared at Kendall as he ate his nuggets, and could tell he was trying to avoid looking at me for some reason. I wondered why Kendall looked so upset. Did I say something? Was it Mayson I could already tell this was not going to be a drama-free relationship for me.

Finally, he looked up at me, and I looked away. "James?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"When do we get to meet Mayson?"

"Well, I thought if you guys wanted to you guys could go bowling with us tomorrow." he said talking more to Logan and Carlos than to me.

"That sounds great we'd love too!" said Carlos kind of answering for everyone.

Kendall didn't look too happy about it, but obviously didn't want to say anything.

"Yeah sure," Kendall said not looking to enthused.

THE NEXT DAY:

"You guys ready?" I shouted through the house as I stormed into the room that Logan and Carlos shared only to find them sucking on each other's faces. "Eww! Get a room!" I yelled at them.

"We have a room, and you're in it!" Logan shouted at me.

"Yeah if you're going to barge into someone's room like that you have to be ready to face the consequences!" Carlos said with a sexual smirk.

"Whatever." I said as I walked out.

Logan and Carlos had been dating for almost a year and a half now. It was going great as far as everyone else in the house could tell. Logan came out in eighth grade and Carlos came out shortly after and they've been dating ever since.

I walked into the room I shared with Kendall, and found him sitting on my bed with his knees up to his chest and his hands around them with his head on his knees. When he heard me come it he immediately jumped up and ran across the room.

"Sorry James," Kendall said in a kind of quiet voice.

I could tell he'd been crying. "What happened?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"N-nothing it's just… nothing," he said.

"Are you sure because I'd be happy to help with whatever's wrong Kendall."

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok. Well, are you ready to go?"

"Actually James I don't think I'm going to go today."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood, ok?"

"Ok I guess I'll see you later then."

**Not the best Chapter ever I feel I could have done better and it could have been longer but oh well please review and please no foul language in your reviews! thanks**


End file.
